Omega, d'errance en solitude
by PerigrinTouque
Summary: Etre un oméga sans attache n'est pas supportable. On ne peut rattraper son destin, même en devenant des alphas puissants. L'errance fait partie de leurs vies.


Bonjour à toutes et à tous,

Je présente humblement mon premier OS sur ce fandom. J'ai été touchée par Aiden et Ethan, ils m'ont particulièrement plu. Et puis j'adore plus que tout traiter des relations gémellaires, ce lien emprunt de sentiments fusionnels m'inspire toujours. Les _jujus loups-garous_ ne faisant pas exception à la règle :)

J'ai beaucoup extrapolé sur eux, sur leur première meute tout en restant dans le flou exprès. J'ai voulu retracer leur parcourt et les mettre à l'honneur.

Bonne lecture,

PerigrinT.

* * *

oOoOoO~OoOoOo

 **Omega, d'errance en solitude**

oOoOoO~OoOoOo

* * *

Dans un couple de jumeaux, il y a toujours le dominant et le dominé. Peut être est-ce la loi de la Nature, ou encore la génétique qui rentre en compte ? Pour Ethan et Aiden, leur duo gémellaire ne fait pas exception à la règle. D'aspect extérieur, rien de les distingue, pourtant l'un possède une soif d'appartenance plus poussée que l'autre.

Aiden marque son territoire tandis qu'Ethan s'imprègne des gens. Le premier se targue de n'avoir besoin de personne alors que le second reconnaît l'utilité d'une meute afin d'avancer. Probablement que la raison qui les ont poussé à muter en un alpha gigantesque vient de là. Séparés, leurs forces demeurent moindres, fusionnés, personne ne leur résiste. Cependant ils n'étaient pas prédestinés à devenir des chefs de meute. Ce ne sont pas des alphas mais des omégas, et ils le resteront jusqu'à la fin de leurs vies…

~OoOoO~

Encore insouciants des contraintes de la vie, ils menaient une existence somme toute paisible quelque part en Californie, celle profonde des gens simples. L'école, le sport et les amourettes rythmaient leur quotidien, ainsi que les disputes prépondérantes aux adolescents envers leurs parents. Ils ne se distinguaient pas particulièrement de la masse, sauf peut être la propension à attirer tous les regards sur eux. Aiden enchaînait les conquêtes tandis qu'Ethan se contentait de filer le parfait amour avec son petit ami de l'époque.

Puis un jour, sans prévenir, tout bascula. Un banal entraînement à la course mit fin à la normalité. Ils tombèrent sur un loup-garou. Tout se déroula très vite : un monstre sorti de nulle-part leur barra le chemin, des grognements ignobles, des yeux rouges sang, des crocs aiguisés, des lambeaux de chair arrachés, une douleur indescriptible puis la suite… La suite qui marqua la fin d'une ère. Ils n'ont pas eu le temps d'analyser les choses qu'Ethan se trouvait au sol, geignant en se tenant la jambe. Au milieu des feuilles mortes de la forêt, parmi les cris des oiseaux apeurés et celui de son aîné, Aiden agenouillé près de son frère tentait de compresser la plaie, il n'a pas fait attention à la bête qui approchait. Seule une odeur de chien mouillé irrita ses narines. Lui aussi subit la morsure, précise, incisive, cuisante. Une boucherie orchestrée de crocs de maître. Inutile de décrire la douleur. Et enfin le noir complet.

Un loup-garou venait de les marquer. Ils lui appartenaient. Malheureusement leur apprentissage de la lycanthropie s'avéra difficile sur tous les plans. Normalement un alpha digne de ce nom initie ses bêtas aux coutumes et à la maîtrise de soi. Il doit leur enseigner ce dont ils vont avoir besoin pour survivre et transmettre son savoir. Plus important : il se doit de protéger ses nouvelles recrues. Celui-ci n'agissait pas vraiment dans ce sens. Dès le début, les jumeaux furent rejetés sans raison apparente, tout simplement parce qu'ils étaient les nouveaux, les petits louveteaux insignifiants et faibles.

Faible, ce mot, ils l'entendirent plus d'une fois de la part de leurs congénères. Ils n'avaient que ça à la bouche.

Faible, bons juste à effectuer les missions les plus ingrates et aller au casse-pipe à la place des plus anciens.

Faible, ramassant les miettes que les autres laissaient.

Faible, humiliés et rabroués dès qu'ils émettaient leurs opinions.

* * *

La fierté des nouveaux loups fût malmenée plus d'une fois. Ils n'étaient pas vraiment protégés et encore moins en sureté dans ce groupe de chiens galeux. Finalement, on pouvait s'avancer à dire que ceux-ci montraient leur domination parce que la peur les tenaillaient. Cette meute n'était pas réputée pour être la plus forte, alors intimider des adolescents était chose facile. Cela leur permettait d'affirmer leur « pouvoir » de bête.

Aiden voulut plus d'une fois partir de là, fatalement sans connaissance il ne pouvait pas. Le blond ne souhaitait pas entraîner son frère dans une vie de fuite, cela serait plus terrible que les brimades de leur chef. Qui savait ce qu'il aurait pu faire pour se venger ?

Il détestait son alpha autant qu'Ethan. Aucune admiration n'existait ni aucun respect. Seul le devoir les tenait près de cet homme dur, l'instinct animal qui leur faisait courber l'échine. Cette laisse virtuelle les enchaînait malgré leur dégoût d'eux-mêmes. Les jumeaux se détestaient à cette époque mais ne trouvaient pas de solution. Ils espéraient qu'ils progresseraient, qu'un jour ils retourneraient la situation. Oui, un jour prochain ils briseraient leurs colliers de bons petits chiens.

* * *

Le jour de trop fût marqué par le sceau de l'intolérance. Ethan était promis à une louve d'une autre meute, l'alpha en avait décidé comme ça. Seulement en apprenant que le jeune homme préférait le sexe fort, le loup-garou entra dans une colère noire, perdant pied. Il ordonna à son bêta de coopérer, de s'oublier pour le bien de tous.

Foutaises.

Qu'avait fait cet homme pour lui et son frère ? Rien, absolument rien. Pourquoi se renier soi-même pour au final d'obtenir aucune reconnaissance de ses pairs ?

Ethan, le cœur meurtri, la rage au ventre, défia son alpha. Debout, le regard haut perché, il lui répondit juste « non ». Ce petit mot de trop sonna comme une injure aux oreilles du chef de clan. Les coups plurent sur le corps du jeune garçon. Ses yeux fluctuèrent au jaune vif, éclatant comme un soleil d'été. Pour la première fois de sa vie en tant que loup-garou, il se rebellait contre l'autorité. Assoir ses valeurs représentait une chose primordiale pour lui. Tout le monde l'acceptait comme il était, pourquoi devrait-il changer ?

Au fur et à mesure de sa transformation, Ethan encaissait les griffures, morsures et coups de poings. Il essaya de riposter sans succès. Sa puissance n'était pas encore à son paroxysme, pauvre oméga laissé de côté. Contrer la force d'un mâle dominant n'avait rien de facile, au contraire. Un jeune lycanthrope ne pouvait rien contre l'expérience et la brutalité. Ethan s'effondra au sol, se protégeant la tête avec ses bras en guise de rempart. Lassé de cette punition, l'alpha partit au bout d'interminables minutes achever sa vengeance. Ethan le sentait au plus profond de son être. Ce soir, son amour de jeunesse mourra par sa faute. Sa faute à ne pas parvenir à prendre le pouvoir. Son frère le trouva couvert d'ecchymoses, de sang croûté et de morsures profondes. Il cicatrisa mais les stigmates restaient ouverts dans son esprit. Impuissant, Aiden regarda son cadet ruminer sa colère muette. Lui se maudissait également de ne pas aider plus sa moitié.

La morsure ne se manifestait pas un cadeau pour les jumeaux. A vrai dire elle représentait une malédiction qu'ils devaient subir au quotidien.

~OoOoO~

Plus d'une année s'écoula entre l'acharnement de leur meute et les châtiments de leur alpha. Ils tenaient bon prouvant à tout le monde qu'ils avaient un caractère dur, plus encore que la roche. A deux, ils se soutenaient, se réconfortaient, espéraient.

Leur tourment pris fin en l'apparence d'un sauveur mi-démon, mi-loup. Deucalion apparut au crépuscule de leur calvaire sous les traits d'un homme simple, infirme. Emanait de cet être unique une aura charismatique, écrasante mais toutefois chaleureuse. Le démon-loup gardait au fond de lui l'espoir d'un avenir meilleur pour leur race. Il était double, combinant empathie et profond mépris pour les individus qui lui barreraient la route. L'alpha ultime leur proposa une offre. Une de celles que l'on ne peut refuser : acquérir un immense pouvoir, se libérer de l'entrave de leur actuel alpha et redevenir des êtres à part entière et non des chiens domestiques.

Aiden plongea ses yeux dans ceux d'Ethan, sans parler ils se comprirent. Evidement, ils acceptèrent cette aide providentielle. A l'abri des regards, Deucalion leur apprit tout ce que jamais ils ne surent. Pas après pas, échec après échec, les jumeaux développèrent leurs facultés et leurs sens aiguisés. La colère les motivait. La Liberté les appelait comme l'appel du loup à la lune pleine. Enfin ils allaient s'affranchir de leur obligation envers leur « géniteur-canin ». Etre éduqué par un loup-garou tel que le démon n'était pas une mince affaire. Exigeant de nature, l'homme demandait l'impossible, seulement il n'allait pas sacrifier la qualité à la quantité. Son but secret était de posséder les meilleurs afin de créer la meute parfaite, les adolescents devaient progresser et se surpasser.

Après les cours, le week-end, les jumeaux retrouvaient leur pygmalion au fond des bois. Toujours plus de labeur, toujours plus de sueur. Ils donnaient de leur personne non sans peine. Deucalion sentit qu'ils étaient prêts pour l'étape suivante : évoluer en vrais alphas. Pour se faire, ils s'uniraient autant dans la chair que dans l'âme créant une bête singulière, du jamais vu.

Quand enfin ils parvinrent à se métamorphoser, le démon-loup jubila. Derrière ses pupilles closes, il voyait quelque chose d'exceptionnelle. Un immense loup-garou d'une puissance phénoménale avec deux colères pour le prix d'une. Ce qui impliquait deux fois plus de rage, de force et de cruauté. En fin stratège, il leur laboura le cerveau à grand renfort de mantras à l'encontre de leur alpha actuel. Pour intégrer sa meute, ils devaient se transformer en dominateurs. Happé par la promesse de nouveaux pouvoirs, Aiden et Ethan furent séduits par le plan de Deucalion, à savoir tuer tous les membres de leur clan. Après tout, cela ne représentait pas une épreuve bien difficile, n'ayant jamais été acceptés. Peu à peu les adolescents faisaient place à d'implacables fauves, repoussant la limite du raisonnable. Tuer n'était rien pour des loups à l'instar des humains. Ils ne l'étaient plus tout à fait, pas vrai ?

* * *

Cette entité gémellaire avançait, dissociant le Mal du Bien, ne faisant plus la part des choses. Leur alpha avait tué la part d'humanité en eux, Deucalion l'achevait en leur ordonnant d'abandonner les derniers remparts de compassion qui les abritaient. Influençables, à la quête de semblables, Aiden et Ethan cédèrent aux pulsions sanguinaires dues à leur espèce. Par une nuit sans éclat, ils ravirent des vies. Certes, mi-humaines, mi-loups mais des vies tout de même. La lueur de leurs prunelles chaudes vacilla pour une teinte glacée venue des profondeurs de l'Arctique. Le bleu incommensurable d'un azur sans lumière. Effectivement, l'évolution en purs alphas représentait un sacrifice mais emportés par un élan de liberté, les jumeaux ne le virent pas.

Encore une fois, ils s'étaient fait flouer. Nullement indépendants, ils prêtèrent allégeance à leur nouveau maître. Une nouvelle laisse lacérait leur dignité. Aiden souhaitait avancer seul avec son frère, vivre pour eux et non à l'ombre d'un alpha. Ethan savait que pour survivre, mieux valait appartenir à une meute.

Même dans cette troupe, ils étaient en quelque sorte en retrait face aux caractères rudes des autres. Kali s'imposait comme une louve dominatrice, terriblement atroce. Ennis apparaissait comme violent, guidé par sa bestialité. Aucun échange n'était possible. Finalement, les jumeaux se retrouvaient au point de départ. Des omégas déguisés en alphas. Dure réalité que voici.

Cependant leurs vies s'avéraient plus légères au sein de la meute du démon-loup. Jouissant de plus de liberté, ils allaient et venaient comme bon leur semblait. Les missions se révélaient plus valorisantes. Certaines fois, Deucalion leur demandait leurs avis – même si la femme-loup les faisait taire assez rapidement.

Même au sein de ce duo fraternel, les émotions oscillaient entre amour et haine. Ils se battaient contre tous mais aussi contre eux-mêmes. Aiden prenait toujours le pouvoir au détriment de son jumeau. Son intransigeance n'acceptait aucune défaillance aussi infime fût-elle. Ethan ne supportait plus ce joug dominateur que son frère imposait. Les disputes éclataient, puis les réconciliations. Quelque part, le second se manifestait plus accessible, plus humain. Il faisait confiance aux hommes là ou son double réfutait tout sentiment.

Une énième mission de Deucalion les poussa à côtoyer des adolescents de leur âge. Après des mois et des mois d'autarcie, ils réinvestissaient la société – le lycée en particulier. A partir de là les choses changèrent…

La couverture d'étudiants et de joueurs de Lacrosse se fissurait aux côtés de Scott et de sa meute.

Scott qui n'était pas un alpha comme les autres, ni un loup-garou revanchard assoiffé de pouvoir. Au contraire, il protégeait ses amis au péril de sa vie. En l'affrontant, les jumeaux perçurent son aura lumineuse. Dans ses iris garance, flottait une bonté sans borne. Aiden ne parvint pas à le dépasser, Ethan ploya sous le charisme du brun.

Puis il y eut Lydia et Danny… Deux humains pas tout à fait comme les autres. L'espérance naquit chez Ethan et même chez Aiden. L'amour les réchauffa le temps d'un soupir, reprenant goût aux relations humaines. Leur mission était bien loin dorénavant.

~OoOoO~

A cause d'un coup du sort, les deux loups-garous perdirent leur statut d'alpha. Après tout, leur transformation avait un quelque chose d'anormale, la loi de la Nature reprenait ses droits, les privant de cette faculté. Ils ne se fondaient plus l'un dans l'autre et redevinrent des omégas lambda, noyés parmi la foule. Sans chance de réintégrer une meute, ils allaient encore errer de ville en ville, fuyant les loups, se battant contre le vent. Les pouvoirs acquis se dissipèrent en même temps que leurs prunelles rubis. Il fallait trouver une protection impérativement puis surtout, se racheter pour les crimes commis.

Ethan, le plus réfléchi, se rapprocha de l'idéal de Scott car il comprit que pour avancer dans la vie, l'union faisait la force. Mais pas n'importe comment : en aimant réellement les gens que l'on voulait sauver. Il essaya de convaincre son récalcitrant de frère. Deucalion les avait laissé, solitaires et vulnérables. Sous leurs apparences bravaches, les jumeaux demeuraient des adolescents à la recherche d'une véritable famille. Il souhaitait se racheter de ses tueries passées et entraîner dans son sillage sa chère moitié. Aiden quant à lui, fondit pour la belle Lydia, se défendant de ressentir quoi que ce soit. Sans l'admettre, être du bon côté n'était pas si mal que ça.

Ensemble, unis à Scott, ils combattirent des ennemis communs. Les jumeaux épousèrent la bataille du jeune homme, luttant dans un but nouveau. Non plus survivre mais collaborer. L'espace d'un temps, Aiden et Ethan s'apparentèrent à des adolescents, savourant l'insouciance d'une existence révolue. Passer du statut d'alpha à celui d'oméga avait porté un coup à leurs égos, néanmoins la chance de ne plus avoir de responsabilité aussi lourde ne pesait plus sur eux. Scott veillait aussi sur eux dans une certaine mesure, même s'ils devaient prouver leur repentir.

* * *

Les loups ne dorment jamais, cette vérité résonnait comme un jugement. L'errance reprenait ses droits, ne leur offrant pas de répit… Le destin en l'occurrence.

Un oméga reste un être solitaire envers et contre tout.

Aiden reçut un coup fatal, l'abdomen déchiré par une lame empoisonnée. Au même moment, Ethan ressentit cette brûlure ronger sa peau. Le lien gémellaire parlait implicitement. Dans une course effrénée, le cadet s'agenouilla au sol, soutenant son frère recouvert de sang. Les dégâts étaient irréversibles. Défendre les membres de sa meute comportait des risques énormes. Ils ne faisaient pas exception à la règle.

Tout était perdu, sans rien dire, les jumeaux épinglèrent leurs regards l'un à l'autre. Parler était inutile. Chacun devinait la finalité de cette lutte. Aiden mourut en héros, résidant du côté des « gentils ». Ethan pleura le couvrant de ses bras, son existence prenait un tournant définitif. Perdre son jumeau représentait une fracture irrémédiable. Plus que sa moitié, c'était une partie de lui qui s'évaporait dans les limbes de la nuit.

Ne dit-on pas que lorsqu'un jumeau décède, l'autre ne tarde pas à le suivre ?

Ethan quitta ses amis, sa place ne résidait plus à Beacon Hill. Digne, il fit ses adieux à Scott, Danny et aux autres. Personne ne sût où le jeune homme décampa, seulement quelques fois, à la pleine lune, ronde et maternelle, un hurlement de loup déchiquetait le silence nocturne, traduisant une peine profonde. Un animal avait laissé la place au détriment de l'homme, tout ça pour amoindrir la douleur de la perte d'un frère.

Oméga un jour, oméga toujours.

 **FIN**


End file.
